harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblet of Fire
|owners= }} The Goblet of Fire was the "impartial judge" for the Triwizard Tournament, who chose which students will represent their respective schools during the upcoming tasks of the tournament. After the students have finished placing their name in Goblet, the Goblet then chose one student from each school by spitting out their name in a rush of red flames. Once chosen the participants were subject to a binding magical contract in which they can not back out of the tournament. Description The Goblet was described as being made of wood and — when active — has blue-white flames up to the edges. When it was not in use, it was kept in a jewelled casket. It acted as an impartial judge. During the 1994 tournament, an age restriction was added and as such, an Age Line was cast to ensure that no one under the minimum age could try to put their name into the goblet. Anyone who tried to do so with an Ageing Potion would end up hit with its flames and forced them to age even further as old men, as demonstrated by what happened to Fred and George Weasley when they tried to trick the goblet via that exact method. Though it was an impartial judge, it can be bewitched to make decisions that transgress the rules. Since the goblet is a highly powerful magical artefact, it would require a Confundus Charm of equal or greater power to accomplish. After the champions are selected, it will extinguish itself and will not reignite until the next tournament. History Creation The Goblet of Fire was created at an unknown time and by an unknown person. As many who knew about the Triwizard Tournament were unaware of its use in the competition in 1994, it had either been created rather recently, or so long ago that it was long-forgotten by the time it was unveiled once again in 1994. The 1994 Triwizard Tournament trying to fool the Age Line Spell]] Albus Dumbledore drew an Age Line around the Goblet during the 1994 Tournament to prevent students under the age of seventeen from entering their name. However, the Goblet was fooled into thinking there were more than three schools competing by a powerful Confundus Charm cast on it by Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Alastor Moody. This resulted in the selection of a fourth Champion, Harry Potter, into the Tournament alongside Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum. The flames of the Goblet went out and would not ignite again until the next tournament, much to Igor Karkaroff's frustration, who wanted to reselect champions until each school had two representatives to even things out. It was later revealed that Crouch was working for Lord Voldemort as part of a plan to use Harry's blood to revive the Dark Lord. Entrants *Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor house, unsuccessful. *Cassius Warrington, Slytherin house, unsuccessful (rumoured to have entered). *S. Fawcett, Ravenclaw house, underage, unsuccessful. *Summers, Hufflepuff house, underage, unsuccessful. *Fred Weasley, Gryffindor house, underage, unsuccessful. *George Weasley, Gryffindor house, underage, unsuccessful. *Several Durmstrang students, who were unsuccessful. *Viktor Krum, Durmstrang Institute, selected as Durmstrang Champion. *Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff house, selected as Hogwarts Champion. *Several Beauxbatons students, who were unsuccessful. *Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, selected as Beauxbatons Champion. *Barty Crouch Jr (as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody), entered as Harry Potter, selected as Champion of unspecified fourth school. The Calamity During the Calamity which affected the Wizarding world in the 2010s, the Goblet of Fire was amongst the various magical items which appeared across the world as one of many Foundables. These had to be overpowered by volunteer wizards and witches who worked for the Statute of Secrecy Task Force, to return these foundables to their original place. Behind the scenes *In the films, the Goblet is larger than in the books and . *The Goblet may possess an unknown degree of sentience, similar to such objects as the Sorting Hat. Beyond its mere ability to sort through applicants, this is further suggested by the fact that the Confundus Charm, whose purpose is to confuse a mind, could be used against it, albeit only by a wizard of great skill. *What becomes of the Goblet afterwards is unknown, though it has been rendered effectively useless with the permanent discontinuation of the Triwizard Tournament. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Кубок Огня de:Feuerkelch fr:Coupe de Feu nl:De Vuurbeker pl:Czara Ognia pt-br:Cálice de Fogo Category:Cups Category:Fire-based magic Category:Objects with Personality Category:Triwizard Tournament objects